Parvati
|voicea = Shitaya Noriko |illus = Aotsuki Takao |class = Lancer |atk = 1,354/8,127 |hp = 2,120/13,253 |gatk = 9,840 |ghp = 16,069 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QQABB |mlevel = 80 |id = 183 |attribute = Sky |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 28% |starabsorption = 90 |stargeneration = 11.8% |npchargeatk = 1.08% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Semi-S |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Good |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= 60% Chance to Charm them for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Charges party's NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Video= - Costume= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |4}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance and NP generation rate by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Parvati is a Pseudo-Servant summoned into the body of Matou Sakura. *She is the first servant to receive a Costume Dress at the same time as the release of the Servant. *She received her first Costume Dress A Girl's Most Sought After on the Fate/stay night Heaven's Feel Premiere Commemoration Campaign. It can be unlocked in the Da Vinci's Workshop at the cost of 1,000 Mana Prism. Images Saint Graphs= Portrait Servant 183 1.png|Stage 1 Portrait Servant 183 2.png|Stage 2 Portrait Servant 183 3.png|Stage 3 Portrait Servant 183 4.png|Stage 4 Portrait Servant 183 B.png |Most Sought After ParvatiAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Icon_Servant_183.png|Stage 1 ParvatiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ParvatiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ParvatiFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 ParvatiCostume01Icon.png|Most Sought After S183 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S183 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S183 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S183 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Most Sought After) |-| Sprites= Parvati1.png|Stage 1 Parvati2.png|Stage 2 Parvati3.png|Stage 3 Parvati4.png|Most Sought After S183 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S183 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S183 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S183 card servant costume1.png|Command Card (Most Sought After) nplogo183.png|NP Logo Parvati4nowep.png|Most Sought After (Without Weapon) Parvatiweapon.png|Trishula Shakti Model |-| Expression Sheets= Parvati Stage1 Sheet.png|Stage 1 Parvati Stage2 Sheet.png|Stage 2 Parvati Stage3 Sheet.png|Stage 3 Parvati Costume1 Sheet.png|Most Sought After KimonoParvati.png|Lady Kasuga Form (Tokugawa Kaiten Meikyū - Ōoku Story) |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0749.png|Chocolate Nandi (1/1 Scale) (Valentine CE) CE934.png|Silver-Glittering Snow Goddesses CE1067.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Parvati |-| Others= Category:Divine Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Indian Servants